Cassie Meets the King
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: It's time Cassie met King Lauhin! How will it go?


**Another guestsurprise/newbienovelistRD collaboration! Enjoy!**

* * *

Cassie was having one of the worst days ever! She just got news that she got a bad grade on her test and one of her friends was spreading rumors about her!

"I'm just gonna go to bed and forget this day ever happened!" Cassie sobbed, now running into her room and jumping under the covers. She still had all her clothes on too!

"Cassie?" A voice asked.

She peeked out of the covers and saw Jocu looking at her in concern.

"Oh. H-Hi Jocu," She said gently.

"What's wrong my dear?"

"Everything! This day was just terrible! So bad that I'm just gonna forget this day ever happened." She said sadly, now going back under the covers.

"Now hon, you can't hide under there for the rest of the day," Jocu cooed.

"I have to Jocu," came the sad reply.

"Oh hon. Come on," Jocu coaxed, now sticking his head under there after her and rubbing noses with her. "Come on out."

"Jocu," Cassie said sadly, trying to get away.

"Now now, no need to run. I came to get you!"

"For what?" she asked.

"Because my father wants to meet you." He smiled. But Cassie's eyes were wider than the sun and moon!

"WHAT?! THE KING?!"

"Who else?" Jocu grinned, watching her with half-closed eyes.

"Oh no! No I can't!" She panicked.

"Why not?"

"B-Because I'm scared of your father!"

"You've never even seen him before," Jocu laughed.

"But you described him to me," Cassie said, still nervous.

"Now come on! I promised that I would bring you over there before the night was over," Jocu grinned, now gently grabbing her and snapping his fingers.

Within seconds, he and Cassie were at the castle. Cassie was still in awe of the beautiful palace, but what she didn't see was the king watching her from his crystal ball in his throne room.

"She's here. My what a cute young human," Lauhin grinned.

"She is indeed, Father. I enjoy playing with her very much," Vivo smiled, wagging his tails.

"I can tell you do indeed, my son." King Lauhin laughed. He then began a telepathic link with Jocu. "Jocu, bring that young one to me, my son."

Jocu smiled, hearing his father's telepathic message and grinned at Cassie.

"Come on hon…my father wants to meet you," Jocu chuckled.

"Oh, noooo thank you!" Cassie said, waving her hands and backing away.

But Jocu wasn't having it. "Oh, yes..." He menace towards her.

"AAIEEEEEEE!" Cassie took off. Jocu chased right after her.

Cassie tried to hide. But no matter where she hid, living feathers would come out of nowhere and try to tickle her!

So Cassie had no choice but to keep running and hopefully escape the castle.

King Lauhin watched in amusement.

"She's pretty fast for a human!" Vivo said.

"Perhaps I should put on the brakes for her." Lauhin said.

Cassie was still dodging feathers while trying to get away from Jocu. She whipped around a corner and something purple brushed against her face.

Cassie started to slow down, her eyes felt heavy.

King Lauhin had used his trusty scepter and made it into a slumber feather. He causally strolled up to Cassie, who was still drowsy.

"My, aren't we sleepy." Lauhin dusted the slumber feather all over Cassie's face.

Cassie instantly fell asleep.

"Cassie? Cassie dear! Wake up!"

Feeling a gentle tickle on her face, Cassie woke up on a torture table in the Tickle King's dungeon!

"AAAAH!" Cassie yelped at the sight of King Lauhin. He was bigger and scarier looking than Jocu!

"Hello, Cassie. King Lauhin at your service." The king greeted politely. "Are you ready for a good tickling?"

"NO THANK YOU!" Cassie exclaimed. "I don't like being tickled!"

Lauhin chuckled. "That's what Ben always says."

"You know Ben?" asked Cassie.

"Oh, yes. He's a very brace and sweet young man." Lauhin smiled. "His job is very stressful. Which is why my sons and I are there to help him relieve him."

Lauhin came closer. "And you, my dear, I am sense you are quite fearful. We cannot allow such negative feeling in the Tickle Realm. Joy and laughter are what we live for!"

Cassie's astonishment grew as the king began to transform! His skin became scaly, his teeth more sharp and pronounced, and his size even larger!

He had become a dragon!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Cassie screamed and tried to escape.

"Don't be afraid, Cassie. I've become a Tickle dragon like Feza." Lauhin explained. "Now, to bring our your laughter!" He blew out a golden dust and it covered Cassie's body. "This powder will make your tickle spots EXTREMELY more ticklish!"

Using two fluffy tails, King Lauhin slithered them under Cassie's sleeves and wiggled them against her underarms.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Cassie giggled. They were gentle tickles, but it tickled like CRAZY.

"Yes! Splendid laughter!" Lauhin used his forked tongue to tickle her feet and his claws against her stomach.

"EEEEEEEEEE! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Cassie laughed like crazy. The King's tickling was unbearable! That magic powder made Cassie more ticklish than she ever felt in her life!

King Lauhin admired Cassie's laughter. "Yes! Yes! Such sweet, innocent laughter! It's full of pure joy!"

"P-P-PLEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEASE STAHAHAHAHAHAP!" Cassie was in tears. "I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMOHOHOHOHOHORE!"

"Just a few more minutes. Then I'll stop." Lauhin grinned.

Thise few minutes were the longest minutes of Cassie's life. Just when she was about to black out, the king stopped and released Cassie.

"Jocu." said Lauhin.

"On it." Jocu bit Cassie softly on the shoulder and her strength was returning.

The king and the prince returned Cassie to her bedroom. "Feel better, Cassie?" Jocu snuggled Cassie playfully.

"Yes, much better." Cassie giggled. She turned to Lauhin. "And thank you, your Majesty!"

The king bowed. "You're very welcome. It appears my work here is done."

Jocu tucked Cassie into bed. "We'll see you soon, Cassie."

"Goodnight, Cassie." King Lauhin said. "And keep smiling."

Cassie nodded. "I will."

And so, King Lauhin and Prince Jocu vanished into the darkness, leaving a cheered up Cassie alone in her room.

She smiled as she cuddled into the blankets and fell fast asleep.

* * *

 **To guestsurprise: Hope you liked my half! And I was wondering if you could give me a little more story help please!**


End file.
